The Rhythm Of An Autobot
by AutobotV
Summary: This is a tale of how the loud Blaster fell in love with music. How he searched for that missing part of him that was the rhythum of life. Part of my new mini sereis, Origins of the Transformers! Written for Thoughts in Chaos


_

* * *

Hey there, me again! Because of a review that made me feel all giddy inside, I have now started a mini-series based on the lives of your favorite Transformers before the war! The first one was based on one of my favorite Autobots, Wheeljack. This one is dedicated to that one of a kind boom box, Blaster! So read on and enjoy! This one is for you, Thoughts in Chaos!_

**The Rhythm Of An Autobot**

All around you there is a rhythm, a beat, a pulse. You have to be deaf not to hear it but music, whatever form it takes, is all around even in the quietness of time and space. You don't even have to hear it sometimes, you could see it there, moving and alive. Even the step you take could be part of a great score that blends in with other sounds, you just have to listen and you can hear it. Music is alive and life is music and life is a rhythm. Music is never the same, it could be fast or it could be slow, it could be gentle or it could rough. Music was different everywhere and it made different people act in certain ways whether for good or bad reasons. During a time of peace on Cybertron there was a beat and a rhythm on the great metallic planet but the great machines known as Transformers ignored it and only saw it the bleeps and whirs of their computers. Music didn't exist and it was never found, but there was a Transformer who was searching. Searching for that rhythm to complete his life, to fill his robotic soul. He was a Communication Expert named Blaster. While Transformers worked within their units they were required to contact their suppliers, buyers, colleagues and superiors. This was all handled by the one of the many Communication Towers on Cybertron. They housed over a 1000 Communication Transformers on over 10,000 floors. One Communication Tower within Anthrix, known as Tower Alpha Delta, was in charge of communicating with the miners on the moons of Cybertron. On floor 967, in row 26, on panel 47, a hot headed Transformer was receiving a communication from Cybertron's first moon.

'This is Moon Base 1, requesting a carrier to deliver 20,000 Energon Cubes to warehouse 766529 Omega in Sector 932K ASAP. Acknowledge.'

Instead of answering back like he was supposed to, the red Transformer replied,

'Hey this Blaster, blasting at ya. One carrier coming up just send me your pin-points and I'll...'

'BLASTER!'

The red machine, named Blaster looked up to see his supervisor glaring at him. A female Transformer known as Hexaron, with a moody temper and grumpy attitude. Not the friendliest of Transformers.

'If you want to keep your position I suggest you do your job properly!'

Blaster sighed and returned to his open line.

'Acknowledged. Please send coordinates. Acknowledge.'

'Acknowledged. Coordinates are 88456 in sector 9912R. Acknowledge.

'Confirmed.' sighed Blaster switching off the panel and looking back at his supervisor, who wasn't finished with him.

She glared at him with her scary red optics and stood over him until he looked smaller than her.

'Blaster. You are one of our most excellent Communication Experts, but with that rebellious attitude I doubt you'll be staying here long!'

Blaster wasn't afraid of Hexaron like most of his colleagues were. He grinned and leaned back into his chair.

'You know I like to make things a little more interesting Hexy! Besides you're over 900 cycles old, let the new generation take control!' he snickered.

Hexaron growled when he called her by that nick name she hated and glared at others who began to snicker. She glared back at Blaster who now had his back to her and finishing his communication.

'Flight Tower 3334, requesting a carrier to be sent to Moon Base 1 in sector 991R at coordinates 88456 for a delivery of 20,000 Energon Cubes to be sent to warehouse 766529 Omega in sector 932K. Acknowledge.'

Blaster snickered as Hexaron stomped away and finished with his request. The Transformer next to him leaned over to warn him.

'Blaster, you really gotta behave. Last thing you want is to end up a smelting pit!'

Blaster smiled and waved his hand to shoo the goody-goody away. Truthfully Blaster did enjoy his job but it was a little boring. He tried to spice things up a little but others found it annoying. Blaster didn't want to admit it but he had a problem, a problem he didn't want others to know about. He didn't want to discuss it with anyone in the Communication Tower because it would be gossip of the cycle! Besides he had someone who always welcomed his worries with words of comfort and Blaster was planning to see him today. As soon as he shift was over, he dashed out the building ignoring Hexaron, who was howling after him. He ran down the street till he reached the Scientific Exploration Port, a place where flying Transformers flew out into the sea of stars and explored all the uncharted worlds in the galaxy. So far only 18 uninhabited planets, 2 planets with a dangerous primitive alien race and over a billion stars were discovered and not one with intelligence like the people of Cybertron. Blaster wasn't interested with that, he walked in to see that the scouts had finished their rounds and were returning to get recharged on energy. Looking round he saw who he was looking for.

'COSMOS!' he cried.

A small green Transformer looked up to see the waving Blaster. He jumped over and greeted his friend.

'Hey Blaster, how's work?'

'Boring what else, anyway could we talk?'

* * *

Blaster and Cosmos sat down within the beauty of Crystal Gardens, just outside of Iacon. The place made Blaster feel at ease and he felt like he could get rid of his worries here. Cosmos waited until Blaster was ready to start. He had been friends with the communication Transformer for 300 cycles and they had been friends ever since. Blaster helped him and he did the same, always willing to help his friend. As soon as Blaster got comfortable he began. 

'Cosmos, I have a little...snag.'

'Oh really. The great fun loving Blaster who doesn't have a care in the world has a snag. Well I guess we're all doomed now.'

'Very funny wise guy.' laughed Blaster.

Cosmos sighed. He could see it in Blasters optics that he really did have a problem.

'What is it?'

'Well...how do I explain this...I love my job and everything, sure it's a bore, but I feel like...I'm missing something.'

For once Cosmos was speechless. Blaster was one of the best Communication Experts on the whole of Cybertron and it was his favorite thing in the whole world! He had great friends and female Transformers had flirted with him left and right. He had everything he wanted and yet he was missing something.

'Love?'

'No way! I don't have time for girls, I get enough of them at the office.'

'Wealth?'

'I get enough to get by and I don't need anything!'

'Well...I'm stuck on this one Blaster. You love your job but find it boring and if you try to make it fun you get told off. Why not just get a new position? I hear the supervisor on floor 369 is pretty laid back!'

'I thought about it...but I do love to see the face on Hexy when I tick her off!'

Cosmos frowned. Blaster was hiding something. Blaster could see that Cosmos was just telling him to spill it with his optics.

'Well truthfully...I'm trying to reach a goal in my department. If I impress the boss of Alpha Delta then he'll send me to Communication Tower Omega Beta on Moon Base 2 and I hear it's pretty hip over there. If he see's me trying to transfer he won't give a second look!'

Cosmos snickered.

'This doesn't have anything to do with that story does it?'

'What story?' said a slightly flustered Blaster, trying not to look like a fool.

'You know the one I'm talking about, the one where if a Transformer goes to the second moon of Cybertron, he would find what he's searching for and his life will be complete!'

Blaster shrugged pretending it was his first time hearing it. Blaster had heard the story over 7 billion times and never got tired of it. He would had gone there if he could but you couldn't just go to a Space Port and ask to get taken up there. Only workers can go there. Cosmos could see right through him.

'Blaster, you don't have to go to the second moon of Cybertron to find what you're looking for! It could be in here waiting to be let out, you just got to figure it out. Just listen to it!'

As he spoke he pointed at Blaster's chest, where underneath his metal body lay his spark. Blaster smiled at the cute little word of confidence. Sometimes Cosmos knew just what to say.

'You know what man? You should be an adviser or something?'

'Tried to be but I got stuck with you.'

The two friends began to laugh causing a few passing robots to look up with curiosity.

'Well I got to go Blaster, I'm now going to explore a new world or something. Maybe I'll bring you a souvenir!'

Cosmos transformed and zoomed off to his work. Blaster waved until he disappeared in the sky. Sighing he looked round and watched as other Transformers went around their daily business. As he walked back to work, he wondered if they ever got the feeling that something was missing from their lives.

* * *

Blaster had just finished with another request from the first moon of Cybertron. It had been a busy solar-week and he was hearing rumors left and right that it had something to do with a secret army. Even they guy next to him was gossiping with his neighbor that an army known as the Decepticons were planning to take over Cybertron. He decided to take a quick break and leaned back on his chair. Thankfully Hexy was busy in a meeting and everyone else was too busy to notice him. Blaster thought about what Cosmos had said, 

_'...It could be in here waiting to be let out. Just listen to it!'_

Listen to it? listen to what? Blaster justed stared at the ceiling and forgot about everything. he forgot about work, about Hexy and the job transfer. He just listened to the noises the computers were making. The beeps and the whirs seemed to be relaxing for a change. Blaster had never payed attention to them until now.

Be-Ba-Be-Beep Be-Ba-Be-Beep

Blaster suddenly sat up. He began to listen to the noise and focused his audio receptors on it. The pattern the beeps were making seemed to have interested the machine.

Be-Ba-Be-Beep Be-Ba-Be-Beep

Being a Communication Expert, Blaster could record anything within his data banks. He recorded the noise the computers were making and began to play it over and over till some of the other machines began to look over with interest. Blaster began to imitate the noise by tapping his fingers on his panel.

Ta-Taa-Ta-Taap Ta-Taa-Ta-Taap

Could this noise, this strange pattern the noise was making be the thing he was looking for? A slow smile creeped on Blaster's face...he loved to make a noise and this strange sound was making him feel like a new machine! It had to be it, it had to be the thing that would solve his problem and yet it wasn't enough. He looked round and heard another noise coming from another computer.

Buuzzz Buuzzz Buuzzzzz Buzz

He began to record that and played it with the first one, mixing the two noises together. It was getting more interesting but he wanted more. More noise, more sound, Blaster was starting to feel alive. He began running round his floor searching for more noise until some of the other Transformers were starting to get a little annoyed. Blaster forgot about them and forgot about his role, he justed wanted more. This wonderful noise made the Transformer feel like he was already on the second moon of Cybertron. That was until he slammed himself right into Hexy, who just back from the meeting. For once, Blaster was a little scared of his supervisor.

'BLASTER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DO YOU YOU'RE DOING?' she screamed.

'Oh hey there Hexy! Didn't see you there, I was just...er...collecting data.'

'Oh really, sounds to me that you're making a racket! Now turn that noise off!'

Blaster switched off the the noises that he collected and looked back up at Hexy, who was still glaring at him.

'Blaster, if I had the choice I'd send you to the smelting pits but because you are so loved by the big boss I have to keep you here! Why can't you be more sensible...like Soundwave?'

Blaster frowned. He hated being compared to that bore and bully of a machine Soundwave. He was one of the best Communication Experts and the female Transformers found him attractive but Blaster thought he was cold and cruel, he never tried to be nice to anyone and a rumor was floating around he kicked a younger Transformer into trash collector. Of course it was never proved and Soundwave remained everyone's favorite. Even Hexy was trying to flirt with him but that seemed so wrong, Soundwave was at least 500 cycles old. Thankfully, before Hexy got violent, Soundwave suddenly appeared and Hexy suddenly forgot about Blaster.

'Oh! Soundwave what a surprise to see you here!'

Blaster ran off at this golden opportunity and returned to his panel. Another female Transformer was near him gazing at Soundwave.

'Oh wow, he's so perfect standing there like that!'

Blaster snorted at the remark.

'Ha! He wouldn't care if you suddenly deactivate right here!'

That earned him a slap on his head.

'Oh you're just jealous cause he's so much better than you! And show a little concern, I heard he damaged his vocal processors pretty badly.'

Blaster just shooed her away and began to work. He forgot about his jealousy with Soundwave and Hexy acting like a big meanie, but he couldn't forget that noise, those patterns. Blaster wanted more of it but until his shift was finished he had to be patience.

* * *

Cosmos tapped his feet at Gunnar Square. He got a communication from Blaster to meet him here but had no idea why. Apparently Blaster had found what he was looking for and although Cosmos was happy for him he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Gunnar Square was a huge area filled with hundreds of Transformers, why Blaster wanted to meet him here was a bit of a puzzle to the small Transformer. After waiting 200 astroseconds he finally saw Blaster running up to him. 

'Cosmos! I found it! I found it!'

'Found what?' asked the slightly surprised Cosmos, as he looked at a rather excited Blaster.

'I found what I was missing! You were right, all I had to do was listen and there it was!'

'Yeah, but what?'

Blaster grinned and flicked a switch on his chest. Soon Cosmos was listening to a funny pattern of noises, he looked at Blaster with confusion.

'What is this?'

'I don't know but I'm feeling something I never felt before! It's like that feeling you get when you get recharged and it feel's a hundred times better! I fallen in love Cosmos and I want the whole of Cybertron to know about it!'

To Cosmos shock, Blaster transformed into his communication audio system and began to play the noise really loud. Soon all of the Transformers in the area were looking at the pair and Cosmos was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

'Hey Blaster! I think you should turn that off!'

'Why? This is beautiful!'

'It's loud and it's starting to annoy everyone!'

Blaster then got louder and louder until Cosmos had to cover his own Audio Receptors. Everyone was copying him, begging the loud Transformer to stop but Blaster kept playing and didn't listen to anyone but his own noise. He was drowning in the sounds he had put together and he was loving it. Cosmos would had enjoyed it too but it was just too loud for the small Transformer to bear.

'BLASTER! IT'S TOO LOUD! THE LAW ENFORCERS WILL BE HERE SOON, IF YOU DON'T TURN IT OFF!'

'Just let me turn it up a notch!'

The moment he did that he began to wish he didn't. Blaster erupted a sonic boom that shattered glass in buildings and even a few optics. Soon the the screams were getting louder than the noise Blaster was making, he quickly shut himself off and transformed back. Transformers all around him were crying out that some of them were blind but all of them couldn't hear. Blaster felt like he'd been hit with a pipe or something and looked back at Cosmos who had one of his optics shattered. Looking up he saw that the Law Enforcers had arrived and were looking right at him.

'This...isn't...good.' said Blaster, feeling a little stupid.

Within 800 astroseconds he was in the Law and Order Center getting an audio-full of lectures and complaints. He had caused 167 Transformers to go deaf and 93 to go blind, plus he had damaged property and was accused of being one of the rumored Decepticons. He was sitting in a office with a stern looking Law Enforcer, named Prowl.

'What in Primus were you thinking? Setting off a sonic boom in a public area?'

Blaster just stared at his feet.

'I got a little carried away. I'm really sorry but I just couldn't stop!'

'Stop what? Making a racket! I mean why would you make such a noise, it's not normal!'

Not normal? What is normal anyway? Blaster continued to stare at his feet. Prowl sighed and stood up.

'Look, I understand how you feel. Your little friend told me all about and I am supposed to lock you up in a cell for a solar-week for all of this but I'm going to be gentle. You are banned to use your speaker system in public and if you are caught, it's off to the cells for a lunar-month!'

Blaster looked up, slightly grateful for the light sentence but slightly sad at his punishment. He stood up as Prowl ushered him to leave.

'Say..er...is Cosmos still here?'

'No he had to go and report that he has to stay off duty for a lunar-month. He can't explore with that optic and it'll take forever for those Medic Bots to fix him. They're always busy recharging everyone.'

Blaster now felt really guilty. He had to apologize to Cosmos. He ran out the building and headed straight to the Scientific Exploration Port, where Cosmos had to be. Rushing in he saw his little friend walking towards the exit. He ran up to him and cried out.

'Cosmos! I'm real sorry pal!'

Cosmos looked up, his right optic still shattered.

'Don't worry about it, I needed a break anyway.'

Cosmos looked at Blaster's face. It was filled regret and guilt.

'But hey, on the brighter side you found what you were looking for!'

'Yeah and look what it did! Everyone else can't stand it and I hurt them including you! Maybe it's a good thing that I got banned from using my sound system in public!'

Cosmos sighed.

'OK, who are you and what did you do with my Blaster?'

Blaster leaned back against the wall, still feeling stupid.

'Blaster, you used to never care what other people thought of you. I admired that and that you tried to find what was missing in your life on your own, with a little help from me. It was a little loud but if it makes you happy then I'm happy. Just try to keep it down, when the ban gets lifted, next time Okay?'

Blaster grinned. He had said once but he'll say it again.

'Cosmos, you really know how to brighten my day!'

As the two friends shook hands, a unwelcome voice entered the fray.

'Aw, what's this? Is Cosmos getting all worked up with his friend?'

Cosmos jumped and Blaster looked up. In front of them was a red coloured Seeker, glaring at them with red optics. He didn't look friendly and Blaster had a bad feeling about the guy. Cosmos turned round to face him.

'Starscream, why don't you just mind your own business. Yes he is my friend and that's something you could never understand!'

Starscream, Cosmos mentioned him before. A grumpy, pushy, foul tempered Transformer who had a reputation for "losing" friends. He glared back at Starscream who noticed him.

'What are you staring at?'

'I dunno but it looks like something that fell off a trash collector!'

The without warning, the Seeker suddenly hit him. Blaster fell to the floor with a loud thud. Starscream began to advance but Cosmos tried to stop him.

'Starscream cool it! You're in enough trouble with the-'

Starscream silenced him with a blow to the head and kicked him across the room. Blaster, enraged by the action, stood back up.

'NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY PAL!'

He launched himself on top of the Seeker and pounded his face. The red Seeker kicked him off and punched him on the chest, accidentally activating Blaster's sounds system. Soon the room was filled with the noise and Starscream jumped back screaming.

'TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! I ORDER YOU TO TURN THAT RACKET OFF!'

Blaster remembered the banning order and quickly shut himself off. Looking round he saw that some of the glass windows were slightly shattered and Cosmos was covering his Audio Receptors. Starscream removed his hands from his own Audio Receptors and fell back. Blaster just looked at him with shock, he had let his anger get the best off him and almost hurt another Transformer and his friend. Suddenly a gruff looking Transformer entered the room.

'What was that racket?' he barked.

He looked at Blaster, then at Cosmos and then at Starscream.

'Starscream, I should had known. Get to my office now!'

Starscream glared at Blaster before following the Gruff machine out of the room. Cosmos stood up and shook himself clean of the dirt he fell on.

'Man that Starscream really gets on my nerve circuits!'

Blaster slowly began to leave without even looking at Cosmos. Cosmos ran up to him.

'Hey Blaster! Where are you going?'

Blaster looked back, his face filled with grief.

'I did it again Cosmos. I got you hurt and maybe could off hurt him with my noise. Maybe it's my destiny to remain incomplete.'

'Blaster don't talk like that!'

Blaster ignored him and left the building to get back to his boring job, not realizing that it would be a long time before he saw his friend again.

* * *

For a whole solar-week Blaster worked non-stop at the Communication Tower. He had refused to go outside in fear he might hurt someone again, he only went out to get recharged and even then everyone stared at him. The news of his little incident reached the boss and he refused to promote the miserable machine. He even told Blaster that he had become a disgrace to the Alpha Delta tower and was lucky that he was still working there. Soon Blaster had become the laughing stock of the 967th floor and everyone teased and bullied him. Even Hexy teased him with cruel jokes. 

'Blaster! Could you keep it down? I think my Audio Receptors are about to blow.'

The joke was followed by laughter but Blaster ignored it. He continued sending communications between Moon Base 1 and Cybertron non-stop without any of his catchy lines. He was as lively as a drone without an AI. Once Blaster looked out the window to see the second moon of Cybertron. He had hoped to go there one day but now looking back on the stories about going there to fore fill your life, seemed like a silly tale.

'Moon Base 1, this Control Tower Alpha Delta. Requesting status on latest shipment of Energon Cubes. Acknowledge.

'Acknowledged. Everything is on schedule. Acknowledge.'

'Confirmed.'

Blaster sighed and filed the communication on his report. Not much to his surprise, Hexy stood right behind him.

'Ahh Blaster. Working hard for once I see. It's nice to see you finally got rid of that stupid attitude!'

Blaster paused.

'Say that again...'

Hexy was slightly startled at Blaster's sudden tone, but repeated.

'I said it nice to see you finally got rid of that stupid attitude. Now you are a normal machine like the rest of us!'

Blaster listened to every little word she had said. He looked down the rows of Communication Experts, all of them doing the same thing. The same boring thing they did every day. Why didn't they try to have fun while they worked? Why didn't they ask themselves if they were missing something in life? Why were they acting normal? He suddenly glared back at Hexy, who jumped back.

'You know what Hexy, I don't like being normal!'

His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of the Transformers working near by. They all stopped to see what was going on. Blaster continued,

'I love this job! I love doing my job! I just wish to liven it up so it never gets boring! I wish everyone would try not to act normal for a change! The last solar-week, I was missing something and I tried to find it. I believe I found but I don't have a clue what it is and everybody else seems to hate it! Well guess what Hexy...I LOVE IT!'

The moment he screamed out those words, everyone was staring at him on the whole floor. Hexy was starting to get a bit nervous.

'A good friend of mine told me that he admired me for trying to find that missing element, that I didn't care what everyone else thought of me! Well I don't care and I'm not afraid of being me! I like acting like me and it's gonna take a whole lot of people to try and stop me!'

As he spoke a communication came in on his panel.

'This Moon Base 1, requesting to send Carrier to warehouse 22761 in sector 165M. Acknowledge.'

Blaster sat back down and spun round.

'Hey this is Blaster, blasting at ya! One Carrier, one destination! Congratulations you have my permission to carry out your mission!'

'Err...Acknowledged?'

'Thank you and good night!'

Everyone stared at him with shock. Hexy just stared in horror.

'W-w-what do you think you're doing!?'

Blaster spun round with a childish grin on his face.

'I'm just being me Hexy! Now why you do everyone a favor and do a disappearing act! Last thing I wanna see is that 900 cycle old face!'

Hexy was furious and almost whacked Blaster round the head with a floating Data Droid, if it weren't for the sudden shake of the room. The building shook and lights flickered and a loud noise was heard outside. Everyone stood up and looked round. Hexy lowered the droid and glared at Blaster.

'Hey it wasn't me!' he cried in his defense.

Then there was another loud noise only this time there was a blast right near the windows and half the floor was covered in smoke and flames. There was screaming and confusion as everyone ran to the exit. Blaster pulled himself up and looked round, Hexy was still there and she was getting back on her feet. Blaster heard footsteps and looked up to see Soundwave walking towards them with a weapon. Hexy saw him too and ran over to him but Blaster suddenly got a bad feeling the way Soundwave was staring at them.

'Hexy! Wait!' cried Blaster.

Hexy ignored him and stood in front of Soundwave.

'Soundwave, thank Primus! What is going on?'

Soundwave didn't reply. Instead he pushed a button on his shoulder and the panel on his chest opened. Suddenly a black robotic feline-like thing with razor-sharp claws jumped out and pounced on Hexy. She screamed as the small robot tore open her chest and ripped out her circuitry. Soon her optics became dim, her body lifeless and she fell to the floor, not moving. Blaster stared in horror and looked back at Soundwave. It was then he noticed a purple insignia on his panel that was new for him and then Soundwave spoke,

'DECEPTICONS ARE SUPERIOR. YOU ARE INFERIOR!'

He then aimed his weapon at Blaster, who tried to look for an escape route. He looked back at Soundwave and at the smaller dangerous machine advancing towards him. Blaster had no where to run. Soon Soundwave was right on top of him.

'PREPARE TO DIE!'

Blaster then suddenly switched on his sound system. Soundwave jumped back grabbing his Audio Receptors and the smaller robot howled in agony. Blaster kept it on as he ran out the room, out of the building and into the streets. The sight before him made him gape in horror. Buildings were crumbling, blaster fire was erupting and cries could be heard in all directions. This terrible noise was surrounding Blaster and it made the Transformer suddenly feel afraid. Then Blaster saw a Transformer run by, holding a weapon but not paying attention to him.

'Hey! What's going on?' cried Blaster.

The Transformer looked over to see who had called him. He stopped and stared at him.

'We're at war kid! It started a few cosmic-days ago and has just reached this sector. Now take cover!'

War? When did that happen? Who was the enemy? What started this conflict? So many things were running through his mainframe and it was so much to take in. He looked up to see the Transformer run off.

'Hey wait!'

He stopped again.

'What do you mean we're at war? It was all peaceful this morning!'

Before the Transformer could reply, an explosion erupted around them. Blaster turned to see the Alpha Delta Communication Tower fall as a pair of Seekers attacked it. The other Transformer grabbed him and ran as the tower fell around them. A thought suddenly ran through Blaster's mainframe. Cosmos!

'Hey! You got to take me to the Scientific Exploration Port! My friend is in there!'

'Kid that was the first place they took out!'

Blaster felt like his spark had just stopped functioning. Could Cosmos be really...gone? Before he could even grief for his friend they were being attacked. Two Seekers were firing at them from the sky. The Transformer threw Blaster under a fallen building and jumped in after him. After a moment the Seekers were suddenly outside their hiding place. A gigantic blue Seeker began to chuckle.

'Hey Ironhide, why don't you come out and let us play with your new friend!'

Blaster had guessed that was the name of the machine who had saved him. Ironhide loaded his weapon and aimed at the Seeker.

'Thundercracker, you traitor! I'm gonna fry you until you're dust!'

Ironhide fired and hit the Seeker in the wing. He howled in pain and the other Seeker fired back. Ironhide and Blaster crawled deeper under the fallen building to escape the blast. Looking round they had no way to escape. Ironhide growled that he only had three rounds left. He looked at Blaster to see if he could help.

'Hey you're a Communication Expert right?'

'Yeah, so?'

'I need you to contact a friend of mine on frequency 0.67. He can get us out of here!'

Blaster frowned, he had never down anything like that before. Before he could even try to protest to Ironhide, the Seekers began firing again.

'Alright I'll do it! Who am I calling anyhow?'

'Optimus Prime, that's who!'

Blaster looked back at him with shock. Prime was the title given to the ruler of Cybertron and last time he checked it was Sentinel Prime who had the title. Ironhide gave him the look to say that it was a long story and he didn't have time to explain. Blaster transformed and tuned into the right frequency.

'This is Blaster, blasting at ya. Do we have a Optimus Prime on the line?'

Ironhide stared at him.

'What kind of communication is that?'

However Blaster had received an answer.

'This is Optimus Prime. Who is this and what is your situation?'

Ironhide leaned over still defending Blaster from the blasts.

'Tell him we're in sector Alpha Delta 44.1! We need backup fast!'

'Its your old friend Ironhide guest starring Blaster! We hanging out in Alpha Delta 44.1 where some party crashers are crashing the party! We need help and I mean help!'

'Acknowledged! We'll be there as soon as possible! Hang tight!'

After the communication was over Blaster transformed back to meet the face of a confused Ironhide.

'What?' he asked innocently.

Within moments the Seekers retreated after they were attacked from behind. After the Seekers vanished the pair of Transformers heard a voice.

'Ironhide? Blaster? You can come out now.'

Ironhide recognized the voice and told Blaster it was safe. Blaster crawled out with Ironhide out of the hiding spot and once he was out, Blaster looked up to see a Transformer, who must had been Optimus Prime. He was big and powerful, he made Blaster feel like a stronger machine. Around him were other Transformers holding weapons and looking out for danger. Ironhide gave the Prime a friendly nudge.

'Took your time Prime! Thanks for the back up.'

'Better late then never. Let me guess you're Blaster.'

The Prime suddenly looked over at Blaster, who didn't flinch. He had been told in the past that when in the presence of a Prime he had to show his respect and not to speak to him, but Blaster was tired of these silly things.

'That's me! You mind telling me what's going on?'

Optimus Prime nodded and began the painful tale,

'About three cosmic-days ago, the Decepticons launched an attack on the city of Iacon declaring war. Megatron is their leader and he demands that everyone follows him into chaos otherwise perish. Megatron wants to control everything in the universe with an iron fist and will destroy those who try to stop him. The moment the war began, Sentinel Prime rallied an army of Autobots, those who would fight for peace and justice. However he meet his end while trying to reason with Megatron and the Matrix chose me to be the next Prime. The war is beginning to spread worldwide and soon all of Cybertron will be at war and I must find a way to stop it!'

Blaster took it all in. That must had explained what Soundwave did to Hexy, he had joined the Decepticons and began to destroy those he considered weak. Blaster couldn't help but think of Cosmos, was he alright? Did he get away in time? Could he help? Could he help the Autobots defeat these tyrants? Blaster looked up at the Prime with the look of determination on his face.

'Optimus Prime! Let me fight with you! I'm just a Communication Expert but I'm not afraid to fight and I'm not afraid to die! Let me help you and the Autobots stop the Decepticons!'

All of the Autobots stared at him. Blaster was expecting a no but instead Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I would appreciate your help but I do not expect you to fight and die for me! I expect you to fight and live to bring Cybertron back to a time of peace. Are you sure about this?'

Blaster nodded and another Autobot just said,

'I don't think he's got a choice Prime. Everyone who ain't a Decepticon is an Autobot soldier fighting for peace.'

Optimus Prime stood back and welcomed Blaster to the Autobots.

'You might prove useful since you are a Communication Expert, a skill that will be a great help to the Autobots.'

Blaster grinned a gave a thumbs up. Suddenly he began to pick up a transmission.

'Hang on I got this!'

He transformed and a message came through loud and clear.

'Optimus Prime! We need back up! Decepticons have breached security defenses at sector 562Q!'

Blaster transformed back and Optimus turned to face his troops.

'Autobots! Transform and roll out! Blaster you better ride with me.'

Blaster appreciated since he couldn't move in his transforming mode. He hopped in the vehicle mode of Optimus Prime and the Autobots sped off. Blaster listened to the noise all around him. They weren't like the noises that made him feel all happy and complete. Blaster began to doubt that he would never find that one thing to make him feel whole, now that a war had begun. He was an Autobot now and he didn't have time to be searching.

* * *

'So this is Earth!'

It had been nine million cycles since the war on Cybertron began. Nine million cycles since Blaster joined the Autobots, fighting the Decepticons. During a energy crisis on Cybertron, Optimus Prime took a handful of Autobots to find more energy within the vessel The Ark. Blaster remained on Cybertron to try and win it back from the Decepticons and had heard rumors that Megatron took his Decepticons to follow Optimus on his energy hunt. For four million cycles, he heard nothing. Optimus Prime and Megatron had disappeared and he had no idea where. Blaster continued to try and reach them until he finally got something. A communication from the Ark's computer system, Teletraan-1 saying that the Autobots and Decepticons had crashed on a planet called Earth and that it was inhabited by primitive, organic beings called humans. The planet Earth was filled with energy and Megatron was trying to steal it. Optimus Prime had been preventing him from doing this and he and the Autobots had committed their lives to defend it. Blaster was welcomed to come to this new world and he had a very hard time doing that, since the only way to Earth was Shockwave's space bridge. Upon arriving he was greeted by Optimus Prime and a face he hadn't seen in cycles.

'COSMOS!'

The little green Autobot walked up and gave him a punch on the shoulder. The action surprised Blaster and he looked at Cosmos with confusion.

'Sorry, it's an Earth custom to greet friends! Nice to see you again Blaster.'

Blaster smiled and tried it too, regretting it when he sent poor Cosmos flying.

'Owww...not that hard you dimwit!'

Optimus chuckled and led Blaster back to Autobot base. Blaster recognized it at the Ark that had crashed into the side of a mountain. Upon entering he saw a few other familiar faces.

'Well if it ain't Blaster. Nice to see ya!'

Blaster felt better seeing his friends after so long. He had never found what he was searching for but he never dreamed of the letting the others see that.

'Hey there Ironhide nice to see that you-'

'HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE STEPPING!'

Blaster suddenly heard a loud crunch under one of his feet. He raised it slowly to see what remained of a funny looking device.

'That isn't Wheeljack's is it?' he asked.

'No, but it belonged to me!'

Blaster was suddenly surprised to see a small, flesh covered thing run across to the broken machine. Blaster had never seen anything like it before.

'What in the name of Primus is that?'

The thing looked up at him and a few of the Autobots began to laugh. Optimus Prime began to explain.

'Blaster this is Spike Witwicky. He is a human and they inhabit the planet Earth. He has helped us many times in the past and he is our friend.'

Blaster looked down to meet a pair of organic optics glaring at him.

'I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to step...on...that...what did I step on?'

Spike sighed and held what remained of the machine.

'This was my boom box! It was a gift from a friend and I can't afford to get another one!'

Blaster looked at it and smiled at the human. Earlier on Optimus had told them that the people of Earth were slightly primitive and usually get a bit scared when seeing a giant robot walking around. So they scanned the vehicle's and machines of Earth to try and blend in and not be noticed. Blaster stood back and scanned the boom box, instantly transforming the moment it was complete.

'There ya go Spike! An Autobot and boom box in one!'

Spike was a bit surprised but could see that the friendly Autobot was trying to say that he was sorry. He picked up Blaster, who was little heavy and placed him on a table.

'Well let's see if I can tune into a rock station!'

Blaster was confused.

'Rock station? What's a rock station?'

Suddenly his speakers were emitting a sound. A loud a powerful sound with different noises thrown together to make one magnificent sound. It was better than the one he made back on Cybertron, it was more alive and it was making Blaster feel like he had never felt before. Spike jump back and smiled with glee.

'Alright! "Dare" by Stan Bush! My favorite!'

'Spike! W-what is this noise?' cried Blaster, who was really starting to like it.

'It's not a noise! It's music!' laughed the human who began to dance.

Music? This wonderful noise that he was hearing, this powerful beat, was called music? did the people of Earth invent this wonderful thing? Blaster suddenly began to play louder and louder. Cosmos grabbed his Audio Receptors.

'Oh no, not again!'

'Cosmos! This is it! This is what I was searching for! This is me!' cried an excited Blaster as he played it louder and louder.

Soon everyone was covering their Audio Receptors except one Autobot who joined Spike in dancing.

'Yeah, play that beat Blaster!' he laughed.

'WHOSE'S SIDE ARE YOU ON JAZZ!' wailed Ironhide.

'BLASTER! TURN IT OFF RIGHT NOW!' cried Optimus Prime.

'WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!' screamed Bumblebee.

'IF YOU DON'T PUT YOURSELF ON MUTE RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA TURN YOUR SPEAKERS OFF FOR GOOD!' howled Wheeljack.

'WHOSE'S IDEA WAS IT TO LET HIM COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?' shouted Ratchet.

Blaster just laughed and continued playing. He didn't care what they thought of him, he didn't care if he blew his own Audio Receptors. He was now whole and his long search was finally over. True, he did had to travel to another world to find it, but he couldn't care if he had to travel to the ends of the universe to find it. As the Autobots tried to block out the music, Blaster laughed,

'Ah c'mon guys! Let's boogie on down to this beat!'

_Well that was the story of self discovery for Blaster! I had fun writing this and my next one will be featuring my favorite Decepticon! I hope you all like it and watch out for more! Once again this story was dedicated to Thoughts in Chaos! Aussie love!!_


End file.
